


Highway to Hell

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t know what to think or believe any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

Sam doesn’t know what to think or believe any more.

The angels are at least as bad as the demons; they don’t care about humans, sacrificing them at a moment’s notice to serve their own ends.   


Some of them even seem to enjoy destruction. It doesn’t make any sense.   


Sam’s the one who always wanted to believe, to have faith. But now?   


He can exorcise demons with his _mind_ , so why isn’t that a good thing? Is his demon blood like some kind of Original Sin – he can’t wash it away, ever, even if he uses it only for good?   


As for Ruby, she seems to be the only one who cares, who wants to help. Instead of getting in their way, threatening them.   


How can Sam pick the right path, when nothing makes sense any more?


End file.
